Harry Potter and the Polyjuice Disaster
by Abbl2
Summary: Being cooped up and forced into hiding is not James Potter's idea of fun. In fact, it is the exact opposite of his idea of fun. So when he and his family have to go into hiding because of Voldemort, he is not to happy about it. So he sneaks out, and most of the time Lily is ok with it. But this is the story of when he chose the wrong day to sneak out. *prompt from fredneverdied*
1. Fidilus Charms and Hiding

James Potter had lived through many memorable moments. Some moments were good. For example, the day he and his best friends met; the moment when he first laid eyes on Lily Evans; the day he married her and the day she gave birth to their beautiful son, Harry. Harry, who was the light of his life and held every joy in his heart, was one of his best memories. However, James Potter also had many bad moments. For example, the time where he had to pull Snape out of the Whomping Willow to save him from Remus; all of those times when Lily rejected him; comforting Sirius as he cried about his parents, and the day his parents died in an attack from the death eaters. Yes –James Potter had many memorable moments, both good and bad. However, this moment was definitely a bad moment. In fact, it was a very bad moment.

James and Lily with Harry in James' arms were sitting in Dumbledore's office waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. It had been a long time since they had been given a mission for the Order, and they were getting a bit restless. Dumbledore had sounded urgent in his message, which made James anxious. Even little Harry could sense the tension in the room, and was squirming and whimpering, making quite a fuss. James was attempting to distract him (and by doing so, hopefully distracting himself as well).

"Harry," he said, bouncing him on his knee as he sat in Dumbledore's guest armchair. He was very familiar with the Headmaster's office, having been sent here several times as a boy for a number of reasons. And even as a man he came to the old man's office quite a lot for the order. Even so, all of the little devices and things that the professor had collected never ceased to peak his interest. "Harry is a bouncing boy!" he said in the baby voice he used to entertain his son.

Still bouncing a squirming Harry, he pulled out his wand and began to make brightly colored smoke fly around and form into shapes above Harry's head. Normally this was his sons' favorite game, but Harry didn't want to settle down and he completely ignored the smoke and continued fussing. After a few minutes of this, Lily could clearly see that her husband was struggling, and she sighed.

"James, give him to me," she said. He obliged, and Harry was handed off just as the door to the headmaster's office opened.

Both of them whipped their heads around, James with his wand drawn. But it was only Dumbledore, and the pair visibly relaxed. The old professor noticed this and smiled, although his eyes were not twinkling behind his half moon glasses, and his thoughts seemed to be elsewhere.

"Thought I was someone else?" he asked. James nodded and put his wand back in his robes.

"You can never be too careful," he said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Agreed," he said. Dumbledore then saw little Harry and smiled, the twinkle returning.

"Ah, and I see you brought young Harry with you," he said, walking over to Lily and a still whining Harry. Lily attempted to calm him, but Harry wasn't having it. Finally, she sighed.

"Yes," she said. "We couldn't find a sitter, since you have both Sirius and Remus on a mission tonight and Peter was busy. But he does not want to calm down. Teething, I expect."

Dumbledore chuckled, but he seemed distracted. "Yes, I suppose I would be fussy too if I had razor sharp pieces of bone impaling their way through my gums. Perhaps a popsicle might ease the sting."

Lily smiled. "I don't think that's such a good idea for a three month old baby. Although a wet cloth would probably work nicely." Dumbledore nodded his head and held out his hand. A frozen wet blue washcloth appeared in it. He gave it to Harry who immediately put it in his mouth. The aging headmaster smiled fondly.

"He grows more and more every time I see him," he said with a sigh. "He really is a charming little boy. He looks like you, James. And he has your eyes, Lily." James beamed with pride, Lily smiled and Harry attempted to pull the headmasters long, white beard, managing to get a fistful of the long hairs despite his mother's protests.

Dumbledore smiled, and his glasses were pushed down his crooked nose as Harry yanked. Lily attempted to pry his hands away, but Dumbledore just chuckled and his wrinkly hands gently removed Harry's fists from his beard. Meanwhile, James was standing back and laughing quietly. "It's quite alright Lily," Dumbledore assured her, "he's just curious. James doesn't have a beard, and he just wanted to know what it felt like." James was laughing harder now. The headmaster patted Harry's head. "He really is a beautiful child, Lily," he said.

His expression suddenly got very solemn and serious as he pulled out his wand. The tension that had dissipated with the arrival of the headmaster had returned. Dumbledore walked to his desk, twirling his wand in his fingers. He stood there for a moment, as though contemplating what he was going to say, and then turned around to face them, looking older than either of them had ever seen him.

"I'm sorry I brought you here tonight and for any inconvenience this may have caused. I wouldn't have called if it weren't urgent. You see, last night, Frank and Alice Longbottom were attacked." Lily gasped and put her hand over her mouth, and James' eyes went wide and his fists clenched.

Lily shook her head, looking down. After what seemed like an eternity she spoke. "Do you mean that they're-" but Dumbledore shook his head.

"They are alive," he said. "But barely. It's too early to tell for certain, but we believe they were tortured to insanity."

James' expression grew hard, as though he were trying to suppress his tears and Lily began to cry softly. She sniffed and looked back at the headmaster, her cheeks tearstained.

"And what about their son, Neville?"

"He has been taken to his grandmothers for the time being. Although I feel it will become a permanent arrangement. Frank and Alice are currently being treated at St. Mungos, although it is unlikely that they will make a full recovery." Lily began to cry again, and even James choked back a sob.

"They were such good people," he said angrily. "What in heaven's name would posses someone to attack them?"

"Actually, James, that was precisely why I called you both here this evening. You see, I have reason to believe that Voldemort has uncovered some information: information we would have liked to have kept secret. The prophecy that I told you about a few months ago, the one concerning Harry and Neville?"

James looked shocked. "You mean Voldemort found out about that?" he asked. "How? When? How do you know this, Albus?"

Dumbledore held up his hands to signal for James to hold is questions. "All of your questions cannot be answered at this time, but yes, we think Voldemort has discovered at least some of the contents of the prophecy." For James, this new piece of information was overwhelming, and he collapsed in a chair. Lily walked over to James, caressing Harry softly. She put a hand on James' shoulder, who looked up at her gratefully, and put his hand over hers.

All of a sudden, there came a banging on the headmasters door. Dumbledore looked confused and James and Lily exchanged a look.

"Come in," Dumbledore said. The door opened and in walked Severus Snape, who froze when he saw James and Lily in the headmaster's office. James and Lily too were immediately on alert at the arrival of their former friend/enemy. Dumbledore, seemingly oblivious to the newly arrived tension, smiled and beckoned Snape to come inside.

"Ah, Severus," he exclaimed. "Just in time. I assume I told you about dear James and Lily's predicament?"

Snape shook his head. "You neglected to inform me of their coming here today," he said. Dumbledore waved his hand.

"No matter, since they are here now. I presume you brought what I asked you?" Snape nodded and held up a flask, containing a transparent silvery-blue potion. "Very good." Lily coughed, and Dumbledore whipped his head around.

"Ah, Lily, James, I seem to have forgotten you were here. Severus will be joining us."

James' face became angry for a moment, and then turned threatening. Lily just looked sad. "Are you sure we can trust him, Albus?" James asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"I would trust Severus with my life," he said. James' nostrils flared.

"Yes, but I don't," he almost spat. Snape glared and Dumbledore sighed.

"Nevertheless, we are in need of his services. I ask that the two of you be civil to one another." James frowned, but otherwise didn't say anything, and Snape continued glaring. That seemed to be good enough for Dumbledore, because he continued on.

"Now," he began, "actions must be taken to make sure you remain safe and out of Voldemort's reach."

"What does this mean for us, Albus?" Lily asked. "Now that Voldemort knows, what are we going to do?"

The professor sighed heavily. "It means, Lily and James, that in order to protect yourselves and young Harry, I must insist that the three of you go into hiding."

James' breath caught in his throat. _Go into hiding?_ How on earth were they going to do that? Did Dumbledore just expect them to drop everything, to abandon their whole lives, just because of an old man's hunch?

He looked up at Lily and Harry. Then again, was it safe to take chances like that? To not go into hiding and gamble with his loved ones lives? He would do anything for his family, but if it wasn't really necessary, what would be the point? No, he had to get an explanation out of the old man.

"What do you mean, 'go into hiding?' Do you expect us to abandon everything on a hunch?" he questioned, rising angrily. Lily kept her hand on his shoulder.

"James," she warned.

Dumbledore looked at him pleadingly. "I know it is a lot to take in," he said. "But I must ask you to trust me."

"Why?" James asked. "You are asking a lot. To sacrifice everything-"

Suddenly, Snape who hadn't spoken at all interrupted. "For the sake of your wife?" Snape said his black eyes full of hatred, but also something else that James couldn't distinguish as he took a fleeting glance at Lily. "For the sake of your son? Or what about your own life? Do they mean so little to you that staying out of sight for awhile would be impossible? I knew you were arrogant Potter, but I didn't know you were selfish as well."

James was beyond furious. Snape could tell he had pushed him a bit too far, but he didn't seem to care as he sneered back at the other man. James marched right up to his old enemy and looked him in the eye.

"How dare you," he said, his voice and hands shaking with rage. "How dare you question my love for my family. They mean the world to me, which isn't something I expect you to understand."

Snape laughed a cold, cruel laugh. "Something I don't understand? Oh, I understand perfectly. What I don't understand is how an arrogant arse like you managed to steal her away," he gestured to Lily, "from me." He took a step closer to James, so that the tip of his crooked nose was almost touching James'. "You don't deserve her," he whispered. "You never did. She deserves someone who will protect her no matter what."

James was livid. "You shut up, Sni-Snape, or I'll-" he threatened, but Snape just sneered.

"You'll do what?" he said. "Hex me? Embarrass me? We aren't children anymore, Potter, we are equals as men, and your empty threats mean nothing anymore. You always were an arrogant prick."

"James!" Lily exclaimed loudly, drawing both men's attention. She would not stand to see her husband insulted like that, so she put Harry down in the chair and walked over to him, putting her arms around him. "Don't let him get to you," she said. "I chose you for a reason. I married you, didn't I?" And then she kissed him, right in the middle of Dumbledore's office. James was taken aback for a moment, and then kissed her back. Snape, who was watching from just a foot away, made a sound like a strangled animal, looking humiliated and his eyes were filled with grief.

After several seconds of this, the embarrassed headmaster coughed, which immediately sent the couple apart, looking like children who had been caught doing something naughty. Dumbledore glared at Snape, who shied away from his superior's scrutiny.

"I hate to break up this tender moment," he said to James and Lily. "But there really are pressing matters at hand. Now, do you trust me or not?"

James and Lily exchanged a look. Lily nodded. James appeared to sigh, but he gave in. He turned to the headmaster.

"Yes," he said. "Now tell us what to do." Dumbledore smiled.

"Now, Severus, if you would hand me the vile?" Snape obliged, and handed the tiny blue bottle to Dumbledore.

"Albus," he began, but he never got a chance to say what he was trying to. Dumbledore waved his request aside.

"Now Severus if you would please leave, the Potters and I have much to discuss."

Snape looked hurt, but with a fleeting glance at Lily, he turned on his heel and left, his robes billowing behind him.

James let out a sigh of relief. "Good riddance," he muttered under his breath. Then he noticed the potion. "Professor, what is that?"

Albus' eyes twinkled. "This, James, is a protection charm. It is called a Fidilus charm. It protects a location so that only a select few know where it is."

Lily nodded. "I've heard of this charm. I came across it while reading. It is supposed to be incredibly powerful."

"Yes Lily. It is incredibly powerful, mainly because it requires the use of a secret keeper," Dumbledore said.

"And what's that?" asked James.

"It's a trustworthy person; most often times a good friend who will guard the secret of where the location is that you wish to hide. In this case, it would be your home in Godric's hallow. That person and that person alone has the ability to tell others where the location is. If that person specifically doesn't say where it is, than it can never be found," Dumbledore explained. "On the other hand, anyone that person tells the secret to will know and be able to not only find it, but get to it. Not even you two could do that."

"And how do you select a secret keeper?" Lily asked.

"That my dear is up to you and James," Dumbledore said. "That decision is for the two of you to make. Hopefully it is someone extremely trustworthy. You must be willing to put your life in you secret keepers hands."

"I want it to be Sirius," James suddenly announced. Lily looked at him oddly.

"Are you sure, James?" she said. "I really think we should discuss this-" But James interrupted her.

"Lil's," he said. "I would trust Sirius with my life- with all of our lives. He is my best friend, and he would die before he would betray us."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "I hope it does not come to that," he said.

Lily nodded in agreement and took her husband's hand. "You see James that is what I'm worried about. It's no secret that the two of you are best friends, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could easily find that information out and exploit him. That would put Sirius in more danger than us! Is that what you want?"

James looked taken aback, but realized what Lily was saying. He sighed. "You're right," he said. "I don't know what I was thinking, willing to put my best friend in danger like that."

"I didn't say we should rule him out as an option," Lily explained, "but I'm saying we should talk about it first, before we jump to decisions."

Dumbledore cleared his throat to get their attention. They both turned their heads to look at him. "It seems you two have a lot to discuss. I should probably let you get home so that you can do it in private. Patronus me with your answer and we can set up the ceremony."

James looked confused. "Ceremony? What ceremony?"

"Why the induction of your secret keeper, of course," Dumbledore said. "The Fidilus charm requires an intense ceremony to make the protection strong. Then of course there will be the other wards as well in case that charm is broken."

James ran his hand through his hair, promptly making it messier than before (if that were even possible). "We best be getting home then, Lily." He turned to Dumbledore. "Albus, thank you for your help. We'll get back to you within the week with our decision." But Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm afraid, James, that it will have to be sooner than that. Within the next two days would be necessary in order to beat Voldemort" (Lily shuddered at the name) "and keep your family safe. He is quick, James. Quicker than we'd like. Get me your answer as soon as possible and we will make arrangements."

James nodded. "Very well." He held out his hand to aparate and Lily took it, her other hand holding tightly to Harry, who had stopped fussing long ago and was still holding the cloth.

"One last thing," Dumbledore added quickly. "Secret keepers can have wards as well. Don't let sentimentality keep you from choosing the right person," Dumbledore said as James turned on his heel.

When the family was gone, Dumbledore sighed and walked over to his desk. He collapsed in his chair began fiddling with his wand. His blue eyes behind his half moon spectacles hardly twinkled at all. "I wish you two the best of luck, then," he said softly. "Yes, the best of luck."

* * *

**A/N: This is a story I wanted to try. It was offered up in a prompt by author fredneverdied and I decided to take it (even though I have way too much on my plate as it is). What can I say. I like to keep busy. This is just the first chapter, so I don't expect much of a response, but if you could, please review. If you want to check out the prompt to see what is coming next, just look on fredneverdied's profile. I asked her to keep it up so that I could use it for reference. Anyway, I'm excited for the chapters ahead. I have a feeling this is gonna be fun. So let's get started!**


	2. Secret Keepers and Late Night Visits

**Disclaimer: I don't even fully own this prompt. It was given to me by fredneverdied. So how do you think I could come to own Harry Potter? That's just foolish.**

James lurched as he and his family landed at their home in Godric's Hallow. God he hated aperating. As soon as they landed, Lily silently took Harry upstairs to put to bed as James sat on their couch in the living room brooding over the day's events. Frank and Alice, tortured to insanity? Voldemort now knowing about the prophecy, and targeting the Potters? Going into hiding? Secret keepers and Fidilus charms? And everything had to happen in less than 2 days? It just didn't make sense. Their life was about to be turned upside down, that much he knew for certain. But everything else about the day was just hazy.

Lily came downstairs after several minutes and sat beside him. For a while they didn't say anything; they just sat there, both thinking along similar lines. Finally, Lily sighed.

"So," she said. "Been a busy day, hasn't it?" James chuckled.

"You could say that again," he replied. "Is Harry asleep?" Lily nodded.

"He was out like a light," she answered, then laughed. "He's still got that cloth Dumbledore gave him. He really is teething. I guess it's been a long day for all of us." There was a long pause. Finally, Lily snuggled up close to James, who smiled and put his arm around her. "What do you think, James? Do you think we should even do this?" James nodded and kissed her hair.

"Yes," he said softly. "I want to do everything in my power to keep you and Harry safe. If this is our best option, then so be it. Going into hiding will be easy compared to losing you two. And it does sound like the safest bet. I say we go for it."

Lily sighed into James' chest. "Yes, I suppose you're right. But who'll be our secret keeper?"

James ran his hand unconsciously through his hair. Little habits like that used to drive Lily up the wall, but now they just made her insides do a flip flop and she got butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe how much her feelings towards this man had changed as he had grown up. And even after all of these years she was still finding more reasons to love him.

"I still think our best option would be Sirius," James said. "He's fully prepared to deal with Voldemort and Remus has too much on his plate right now, what with the ministry's problems with werewolves these days and the death eaters trying to recruit him. There are only so many times you can say no to those people. Remus has been considering going into hiding himself."

Lily thought for a moment. "What about Peter?" James just shrugged.

"What about him? Face it Lily, he may be one of my best friends and I trust him and all, but I don't think he's equipped to handle that kind of responsibility." Lily nodded in agreement.

"You're right. We couldn't ask Peter to do something that dangerous."

James chuckled. "Ya, because running around with a werewolf once a month isn't dangerous enough." Lily slapped his chest lightly.

"You know what I meant," she said. James just smiled.

"I still say Sirius," he said. "What's the harm in asking him? It would ultimately be his choice." Lily rolled her eyes.

"But you know he'd say yes," she exclaimed. "Think about it. You, his best friend, asks him to put your life in his hands? He loves you too much to think about himself, or the dangers of what we would be asking him to do. What would you do if the roles were switched?" James shrugged.

"I'd be his secret keeper," he said. "Because I care about him and I'd want him to be safe. And I'd feel honored to have a friend trust me enough to be willing to put his life in my hands." James turned to face Lily and cupped her face. "And if Sirius feels that way about us, than I am eternally grateful to have a friend like that. He cares about us, Lil's. And I care about him. Love him as a brother, in fact. He would know the risks, and he's more than prepared to deal with them. Let's just ask him."

Lily just sighed and rested her head back against James' chest. "I love him too. But he's like a dog, hoping to prove his love and loyalty every chance he gets. I just get worried about him sometimes."

James laughed loudly. "I hope you know the irony in what you just said. And anyway, that's a part of the reason I love him so much. His devotion to his friends is a part of what makes him Sirius. And a part of the reason he has a dog animagus." James sighed contentedly and stroked his wife's hair. "We can ask him tomorrow, when we have all had a little sleep."

Suddenly, the alarm for the floo went off. James and Lily both sat up immediately and raced to the fireplace. Instantly, Sirius's face appeared in the fire and he looked really worried. Lines creased his handsome face and his mouth was turned down, his eyes narrowed. Upon seeing them, he visibly let out a sigh of relief.

"Lily? James? Oh thank god you're all right," he exclaimed. "But what happened? Dumbledore flooed and told me something was wrong, and I phoned straight here. What's going on?" Lily and James exchanged a look.

"Seems like Dumbledore couldn't wait until morning," James exclaimed, exasperated. "Two days my butt." To Sirius he said, "Padfoot, you'd better come on over. There is something Lily and I need to talk to you about."

Sirius nodded and his face disappeared. Within moments, there was a brilliant flash of green and Sirius Black was standing, covered in soot, in their fireplace.

"Ah-ah-ACHOO!" Sirius sneezed, and ash flew everywhere. He stepped out of the fire and glared at it. "Stupid floo network," he muttered. "They need to get those bugs worked out." He took out his wand and pointed it at himself. "Isedo," he said, and the soot was removed instantly. He then turned to his two friends to see grave expressions on their faces. He looked puzzled.

"What's the matter, you two?" he said. "Has something happened?"

James nodded. "Sirius, there's something we need to ask you."

. . .

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting in the Potter's living room with James and Lily sitting together on the loveseat and Sirius sitting on the chair next to them. They were all looking a bit downcast.

"Frank and Alice? Really?" Sirius asked his eyes wide. James nodded.

"Yes," he replied. "I do believe Dumbledore, and he'd have no reason to lie about that to us. We were going to floo them to make sure of it later, but then you got here." Sirius accepted this piece of news with a nod.

"And Dumbledore asked you two to go into hiding? Because of that prophecy made almost a year ago? It seems a bit prolonged, don't you think?"

James shook his head. "Dumbledore thinks that the Longbottoms were tortured because of the prophecy. It really is too early to tell for sure, but I want to be safe. Dumbledore suggested we use a protection spell and stay off of the charts for a little while, and keep ourselves out of the limelight and off of Voldemort's radar."

"The charm he suggested is called the Fidilus charm," Lily continued. Sirius nodded.

"I've heard of it," he said.

"Dumbledore thinks it's our best bet," Lily explained. "He says it's the safest protection spell that there is."

"Only thing is," James said, "is that in order for it to work, we need what's called a secret keeper. It's a person who knows the location of our house and will keep it secret. Only they can tell someone where it is, someone who we want to be able to have access to this house. And Lily and I were thinking," he quickly looked to his wife for support, "would you be our secret keeper, Sirius?"

Sirius let the news sink in and then slowly, his face split into a wide grin. "Do you even have to ask Prongs? When do I start?" James and Lily looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank you Sirius," James said. "You don't know how much this means to us." Sirius just waved it away.

"Don't even mention it," he said. "You would do the same for me. It's what best friends do."

Lily's smile melted off of her face just a tad. "Are you sure about this, Sirius? There are a lot of risks involved if the death eaters find out who you are and what you're doing for us. They will come after you."

Sirius laughed his barking laugh. "Please, Lil's. The death eaters already have more reasons than they can count to come after me. Adding another one won't make a difference. Plus, I am more than able to deal with them, and more than willing to put it plainly. Trust me Lily; you don't need to worry about a thing." Lily sighed.

"I know," she said. "I just can't help it. You boys are so easy to worry about." James laughed and pulled her up against him.

"We're fine, love," he said. She smiled and looked up at him, gazing into his eyes.

"I know," she said. They sat like that for a good ten seconds, during which time, Sirius made a gagging sound.

"Get a room, why don't you!" Sirius exclaimed jokingly. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Speaking of which, where is the little tyke? Is Harry already asleep?"

James nodded, unwillingly breaking his gaze from his wife's beautiful green eyes. "Lily put him to bed not an hour ago. He's teething, so he's been fussy all day." Sirius frowned.

"Well that's unfortunate," he said. Then he grinned. "But a visit from Uncle Padfoot would've made his day, wouldn't it?" James and Lily laughed.

"And that's as modest as he gets, folks," James said mockingly. Sirius barked out a laugh.

"And you're one to talk," he said. Lily smiled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Touché," she said, and got up to stretch. When she relaxed, she looked at Sirius. "You'd better be getting home. I'll floo Dumbledore in the morning and see about getting that spell in place. You should see about getting some charms put up around your house to keep yourself safe now that you're going to be our secret keeper. You can come over tomorrow and we can help you look. But it's been a long day for all of us, and I'm exhausted."

Sirius nodded. "Point taken," he said. Then, he stood up, yawning and stretching, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. James desperately wanted to get a picture of him like that- it would make great blackmail. "I will see you folks tomorrow, as well as my favorite godson. For now, I bid you, adieu!"

And with that, he stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "Number 12, Grimmould Place!" There was a burst of green flame and Sirius was gone.

James and Lily couldn't get to their bed fast enough. They were fully asleep by the time their heads hit the pillow. They both had dreams that night, about Voldemort, about Harry, about a lightning bolt scar, and strangely, Sirius's motorbike. Neither of them knew what it meant, and both of them forgot about it within moments of waking up. But it left a strange foreboding in their stomachs that they couldn't shake off. A sense that their future wasn't as pleasant or as simple as they had hoped it would be. They could tell that things from that point on were about to get very difficult indeed.

**A/N: Well that was quick. I hope you liked it! Now review please! I would really love it a lot **


	3. Lightning and Rituals

**A/N: This is going really fast! I think after this one, I'll start doing updates no sooner than weekly. That way, It will give me time to write more and hopefully get ahead, and it will give you all some more time to review! I've never had this problem before. I'm really enjoying this! And for those of you who have read my other story Believe, my excuse for having two lightning like magical events is that, well, it creates a spectacle in the mind. And I'm a big fan of spectacles; and intense scenes. Lightning helps me to create that in a sense. So anyway, enjoy! (One more thing, I got my permit a few days ago! That was really exciting. I'm still scared of driving on the road, but I should be getting better here in the next few weeks.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't even fully own this prompt, it was given to me by author fredneverdied. How on earth do you think I could own the Harry Potter series? That's just absurd.**

* * *

Dumbledore was alerted the next morning, and by early afternoon, he had arrived to make arrangements. He had sat the Potters down and he had them make a list of who should be included in the 'house list,' which was basically a list of people they would want Sirius to tell the location of their house.

After that was done, Dumbledore began casting the spells and wards around their house that would be necessary for the Fidilus charm to work. They added extra protection. Lily had been following him around for most of the day, watching and learning from his every move. He would begin casting the charm itself later that day, and then Sirius would arrive by nightfall for the final step. When James asked why Lily just couldn't do it herself, she replied that she could have done it; she just wanted more experienced hands to make sure that everything went smoothly and that there were no chinks in the spell. It was an incredibly complicated charm, and she had never cast one before, where as Dumbledore had.

While Lily was working with the headmaster, James (who wasn't the best at charms and wards) had Harry for the day. Father and son took advantage of their last day of freedom and spent the day in Diagon Alley. James took Harry to his favorite shop, _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ and showed him the model of the broom that he most wanted. Harry cooed over this, which made James very happy. After spending a large chunk of their day there, the two moved on to an Ice-Cream shop just across the street and James got a large mint ice cream cone and gave small bits of the cold treat to Harry, who enjoyed that tremendously.

They returned home at around six to help complete the final preparations of the ward before Sirius arrived. They each needed to give a blood sample to ensure that the protection was specific to them. James and Lily cut their hands and wiped it on their wands, as well as Dumbledore's, and immediately closed their wounds. Harry on the other hand was a little less than willing to let them prick his finger for some blood. In the end, they ended up having to secure Harry in his highchair and James had to prick his finger with a needle because Lily couldn't stomach Harry's cries. Harry didn't like sharp things.

When the blood was given and Dumbledore put it into the wards, they heard the bell for the floo network ringing in the Potters living room they all rushed in from the kitchen, with Lily carrying Harry, his tearstained cheeks and red eyes evidence of what had just occurred, although James had sealed the skin on Harry's finger, he still wasn't happy with either of his parents.

Grinning, a soot covered Sirius stepped through the fireplace and into the Potters living room just as they arrived. He took out his wand and pointed it at himself. "Isedo," he said, then embraced James.

"Not so tired tonight, are we," he said jokingly. James laughed.

"No, Sirius, not at all."

. . .

Everyone stood outside. The ritual for the secret keeper was just about to start. James and Sirius were standing in the center of a circle Dumbledore had drawn in the grass, each grasping the others right forearm tightly. Lily was standing just inside as well, holding Harry, who had calmed down since the needle incident. Dumbledore was standing just outside of the circle, arm out stretched, pointing his wand at the two men, who's expressions were grim. The atmosphere was tense and so thick you could slice it with a knife. Dumbledore was murmuring spells under his breath, moving his wand in small, circular motions. After about a minute of this, he looked up from his trance. His eyes fell on Sirius.

"Sirius," he said. "It's not too late to back out. The path ahead is a dangerous one. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Sirius nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

Dumbledore nodded briskly. "Very well then," he said.

Dumbledore thrust his wand up to the sky and all of a sudden, the once bright skies grew dark as great clouds covered the setting sun. Lightning struck around them, but never seemed to burn anything. A bright flash of lightning emitted itself from Dumbledore's wand and shot up towards the heavens. Suddenly, the entire property was encased in a brilliant bright, white bubble. The wind had picked up and was whipping everyone's hair about. Dumbledore pointed his wand at the two men and all at once the lightning enwrapped their grasping hands and forearms. It was a strange sensation, and although it didn't hurt, it was quite electrifying. The light turned from a blinding white to a bright blue. They could all hear it around them- great cracks and fizzes that so numerous that it was almost deafening, and it was growing louder. In order to be heard over the rising storm, Dumbledore had to shout to be heard.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Dumbledore shouted. "Do you solemnly swear to keep the Potters location hidden from enemies, and to fulfill your duty as Secret Keeper to the best of your abilities?"

Sirius nodded, his black hair obscuring his face. His eyebrows were knitted together and he was concentrating, on what, he wasn't sure. Dumbledore had told him what to say once the spell had started. "I do so solemnly swear."

"And do you," Dumbledore shouted again, "solemnly swear to only speak the location of the Potters only when absolutely necessary?"

"I do solemnly swear."

"To protect them with your discretion?"

"I will."

"And to use that same mode of secrecy as to who you are, and to keep your identity as Secret Keeper to the Potter's hidden from their enemies?"

"Yes."

"James and Lily Potter," Dumbledore addressed them now. "Do you trust this man, Sirius Black?" They both nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes," James said first. Sirius smiled at his best friend's quickness to answer. Even though he knew it was dangerous, he was glad that they were putting their faith in him.

"We do," Lily said.

"And are you willing to put yours and your son's protection in his hands?"

"Yes," James said. Lily nodded.

"Of course."

"Very well," Dumbledore said, more to himself than to anyone else. Then, he moved his wand up towards the sky again. The light all around them turned a bright blue, and if possible, intensified. Not moving his wand, Dumbledore looked to Lily and Harry.

"Quickly! Touch Sirius's hand! You both must be touching him for the spell to hold! Quickly!"

Lily did as she was told. She moved closer to her husband and Sirius and grasped the outside of his hand and placed Harry's small fist on his wrist. Dumbledore moved his wand back to the group, moving the lightning along with it.

_This was the moment,_ Albus thought. _It was now or never. We shall truly see whether or not he means what he swore._ Dumbledore hadn't warned them about this part, but it was essential to keep them in the dark if he was to gain an accurate measure of Sirius's truthfulness. He didn't doubt the young man, but he knew that the darkest of traitors could lie in the friendliest of faces. He had to be sure, and after all, it was a part of the spell.

"Brace yourself Sirius!" he shouted the warning just in time, for no sooner had Sirius tensed, then his face contorted into a look of pain as he was frozen, rigid on the spot. The spell was searching through the very fibers of his being, looking for any ounce of treachery, and it was painful; an agonizing burning sensation to be torn apart like that.

As soon as James saw the look on Sirius's face and felt his hand squeeze tighter around his arm, his face depicted an expression of utter panic. He rounded on Dumbledore.

"What's wrong with him!" he shouted to be heard over the roaring winds and the thunder. "What are you doing to him?"

However, no sooner had he said that than there was an almighty CLASH! of thunder and the lightning and winds vanished so quickly one would've never guessed there had been a thunderstorm a moment before. The light surrounding the property was gone and Sirius's face relaxed and he became limp. The only thing keeping him from falling to the ground was James's hold on his arm. James looked terrified as did Lily, but Sirius just opened his eyes and looked around.

"What was that?" he asked. "What just happened?"

James looked astonished. "You don't remember?" Sirius shook his head.

"No, you idiot, I mean where did the lightning and the thunder go? Is the spell over?"

James had completely forgotten about the spell. He turned to Dumbledore.

"Did it work?" he asked. Dumbledore shrugged then looked around.

"As I can no longer see the house, I assume that it did. Although, there is only one way to tell for certain. Sirius, can you stand on your own?" Sirius nodded and stood up. "Now, would you mind telling me the location of the Potter house?" Sirius nodded again.

"Sure I can. It's Number 722, Godric's Hallow."

Dumbledore turned around and to his joy, he saw the house looming several meters away. He turned back to the others.

"It worked," he exclaimed, his eyes having regained their light. James and Sirius let out a yell of joy, and Lily just smiled. Harry quite confused as to what was going on, and for the moment was just content sucking on his fingers.

"You hear that, Padfoot? It worked!" James whooped happily.

"I heard it just fine, Prongs," Sirius replied, equally joyful.

Dumbledore's expression suddenly got very serious. "Now in order for this to truly work, James and Lily, you must stay inside the property. Sirius's protection will only work if you stay here, in hiding." James and Lily both nodded. Dumbledore looked at them sternly, like they were students again and had just been caught doing something wrong. "Now I mean that. Don't do anything rash. Sirius is doing something potentially very dangerous to help you two, and leaving here will make his sacrifices worth very little. And Sirius," he turned to the other man. "I expect you to keep yourself out of trouble as well. No more running around, jeopardizing yourself and them by making yourself more known to Voldemort than you already are. Stay on the down low." Sirius, James and Lily all nodded.

"Don't worry, Headmaster," James said, slipping back into his schoolboy frame of mind. "We'll stay out of trouble. You can count on that."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Alright. I believe you. And you don't have to call me Headmaster anymore James, we are equals now." James, realizing his mistake, got very red with embarrassment, and he thanked Merlin that it was too dark out for his friends and his wife to see it.

"Sorry, Dumbledore," he said. Dumbledore smiled.

"Don't worry about it, James," he said. Then he turned back to the house. "I can only hope this will be enough protection. But in the end, your safety relies on you and you alone. Don't forget that."

Sirius nodded, than stretched and yawned, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. When he relaxed, he said, "I believe I have a list to complete tonight and then I'm ready to hit the hay. Where is it?"

It took James a moment to remember what Sirius was talking about, but then he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the list of people who they wanted to know where they were. He handed it to Sirius. "Make sure to burn this when you're done," he said. "I don't want any of those people in danger."

Sirius nodded, then looked at the list and chuckled. "It looks like I can already cross Dumbledore off of this, seeing as how I just told him." He folded the list and put it in his pocket. "I guess I'll be off then," he said. "I'll check in tomorrow. Be safe." And with that, he disapperated.

Lily shook her head. "I'll have to fix that soon. We don't want anyone to be able to apperate on this property. I'll just have to put it on my long list of things to do." She walked over and kissed James. "I'm going to bed. See you in there?" He nodded. She turned to Dumbledore. "Goodnight Dumbledore, and thank you for your help with this. You don't know how much we appreciate it." Dumbledore just smiled.

"And you too, Lily. I shall be back again in a few weeks to check up on things." Harry made a gurgling noise and stretched out his arms. Dumbledore smiled at the baby. "Goodnight to you as well, young Harry." Harry just smiled goofily and blew bubbles causing Dumbledore to laugh. Then he turned to James as Lily made her way into the house.

"Remember what I told you. Don't do anything rash," he said. James nodded.

"Don't worry," he said. "I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my family's safety. Their lives mean the world to me." Dumbledore sighed.

"I know," he said. "It's just that sometimes, you can be a bit, well… impatient. This is going to take a long time to get better, and I know how restless you get when you can't do anything to help. I will try to keep you as filled in as I can, but you mustn't leave your home. I will spread a false story obtaining to your whereabouts, and while I don't expect Voldemort to believe it, it may keep others from looking for you. I will give you the details of this the next time I see you. In the meantime, please control your desire to be involved. We can handle things."

James, while a bit offended by Dumbledore's words saw the truth in them. So he just accepted the criticism by nodding again.

"Of course, Dumbledore. You're right. I will control myself."

Dumbledore felt relieved. "You should probably go inside and see your wife. I don't want her to worry."

James just chuckled. "Lily? Worry? About me? Impossible," he joked. "But if it's all the same, I think I will. It's been a long day, and I'm tired. Goodnight, Albus." And with that, he went inside.

Dumbledore's eyes grew tired as he apperated back to Hogwarts. It had indeed been a long day, but he had a feeling that the Potters days were about to grow to the longest and most frustrating they had ever been. He was right in saying that James didn't want to be stuck not knowing, but they would just have to live with it for the time being. Dumbledore smiled softly to himself, and took comfort in knowing that at least they were in safe hands. Sirius Black was a kind and loyal friend, a great man, and more importantly, not a traitor. Dumbledore and the Potters could find solace in that.

* * *

**A/N: And there we go. I write best at night, which is why these things get posted so late. I hope you enjoy. Things are about to escalate from here.**

**Wish me luck tomorrow. Alpaca shearing... I have a feeling it is not going to be a good day. Reviews would make it better!**


	4. Convincing Lily

**A/N: so a reviewer reminded me what I forgot to mention in the 1****st**** A/N, was that yes, I realize that the Longbottoms were tortured after the potters were murdered, but I needed the potters to have a reason to go into hiding much earlier. The timeline of events are screwed up here a bit, but the prophecy was made awhile ago, before Harry and Neville were born, but Snape didn't hear all of it. So the Longbottoms were tortured because they knew the prophecy early on. Dumbledore didn't know if they caved in or not (since they went insane) so he's taking measures to protect the Potters and Neville. In the original timeline, they put the Fidilus charm over the potter house 3 days before Halloween, and, well, that's obviously not going to work for what I had in mind. So I took a little bit of liberty to manipulate things a bit. Hope you don't mind ;) So just assume that things in my story are on a different timeline.**

**So anyway, here's the 4****th**** chapter. I don't own HP.**

* * *

_One month later:_

Sirius didn't like to think of himself as a problem solver; in fact, he tended to cause most of the problems he came in contact with. And that was fine. He was used to it. So it was a bit strange when one day, he flooed over to his best friend's house to find him and his wife at opposite ends of the room, looking murderous. The atmosphere was so tense he was starting to feel suffocated. Lily was doing the dishes, but she was scrubbing them with a malice, her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared muttering curses, looking occasionally at her husband with something just shy of contempt.

James was sitting at his desk in the living room, writing harshly with quill and parchment. Frustration and anger were prominent features in his expression, his normally smooth eyebrows were so furrowed that they almost touched, and he was squinting hard at the paper he was attacking with a fury. He was stubbornly not looking in Lily's direction. They were both so preoccupied in their anger that they didn't notice Sirius come in. Only little 4 ½ month old Harry looked up when his godfather step out of the fireplace and mutter, "Isedo," to rid himself of the ashes. As soon as he saw Sirius, his face split into a wide grin and he dropped the block he was holding and held out his arms to him, wanting to be held.

"Padfoo'!" the little baby cried happily, glad to see a friendly face amidst all of this tension. Sirius happily obliged, holding his godson close as Harry cooed and played wt Sirius's longish hair. James and Lily didn't even notice. He sighed. His best friends really needed to start paying more attention. Harry would let almost anyone pick him up, and if Sirius had evil intentions, he could have easily kidnapped their son. He cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. There was no response from either of them; they were still off in their own little worlds. Sirius was getting really frustrated now.

"Oy!" he shouted, which finally got the reaction he wanted. Lily was so startled she dropped the dish she was holding, and James jumped up quickly, his wand out. When he saw that it was just Sirius, he sunk with relief back in his chair. Lily sighed and muttered '_Reparo'_ at the broken dishes.

"Sirius," James exclaimed. "You scared the living daylights out of us. Don't sneak up like that!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I wasn't sneaking," he explained. "I flooed over here like I normally do." He looked harshly at his two friends. "You know if I had been so inclined, I could have just taken off with Harry, and you two wouldn't have even noticed a thing. What's with you guys?"

Their reaction was immediate. James huffed and turned his chair around and Lily frowned and went back to scrubbing dishes with anger.

"Ask him," Lily huffed.

"Ask her," James growled.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You two aren't speaking again? You know, the last time you two weren't talking, it was when James accidently lit your hair on fire in our sixth year." He flopped down on a chair bouncing Harry up in the air, much to his squealing delight, and then he settled Harry back down in his lap. "You know, being cooped up in one house together is doing wonders for your marriage."

Lily opened his mouth as though to say something, but seemed to think better of it and closed her mouth, pursing her lips as though if she didn't keep them tightly shut, she would say something she'd regret. She continued her never-ending glare at James, dishes forgotten. James promptly ignored her.

Sirius was getting frustrated. He glared at both of them. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

Lily sighed and rested against the kitchen counter. She tore her angry gaze away from James and looked at Sirius. "James and I got into a disagreement."

Sirius snorted. "No duh," he muttered. Lily's eyes narrowed, but otherwise her face bore no expression that she had heard his comment.

"James wanted to take Harry flying on his Cleansweep in broad daylight-"

"Under the invisibility cloak!" James interrupted.

"-where anyone could see them," Lily finished like James hadn't said a word.

"No one would see us!" James exclaimed.

"You can't guarantee that!" Lily nearly shouted.

"Yes I can!" James yelled, standing abruptly from his seat.

"You can't!" Lily cried. Her voice caught in her throat, and she looked startled, but she quickly turned around, hiding her face.

Sirius looked at the husband and wife with an expression mixed between alarm, relief and mild amusement. "That's what you two are arguing about? Jeez, you had me worried for a minute. I thought it was something serious." (Sirius chuckled at his own joke.) Then he heard Lily sobbing quietly, and his face took on a look of realization. "But that's not all, is it?" he asked quietly, though he already knew the answer.

James, recognizing what was happening, rushed over to his wife's side, taking her shoulders and gently turning her to face him.

"Lily," he said softly. "Lily, if it means that much to you, I will stay in the house. No risks for me or Harry." He kissed her forehead and held her close. "I'm just tired of being cooped up all the time. Lily I love you, but the tension in this house is like a ticking time bomb. You know how I am just sitting still, not knowing. This lack of information is killing me!"

Lily looked up at James, all traces of anger gone from her watery eyes. Sirius felt as though he was intruding on something private, so he stayed seated, not looking at his best friend or his wife. Instead he focused his attention on Harry, who was still in his lap and smiling happily up at his godfather.

"I know James," Lily said, wiping the tears off of her face and pulling away from her husband. "But nothing in the world is more important to me than yours and Harry's safety. I'm sorry you're frustrated, hell, I am too, but my priority is you two. I know you'll be safe, but you tend to have this hero complex when it comes to the safety of others." James opened his mouth to protest, but Lily held up her hand. "Let me finish. That's why you and Sirius became Auror's, to save people. I am so incredibly proud of you, but sometimes I worry that you won't come home at night. You're a brave man, James," she said, and put her hand on his cheek. "That is one of the many reasons why I love you. You have only the best intentions. But I'm worried that if you find something that's dangerous, you'll do something impulsive and get yourself killed. And I can't deal with that; I'd lose myself if something were to happen to you. And then who'd look after Harry?"

Sirius cleared his throat. The two lovers broke out of their stare and seemed to suddenly realize that he was still there. "I would," Sirius answered. Lily and James looked confused.

"You would what?" Lily asked.

"I would look after Harry," he explained. "I am his godfather after all. And I know this doesn't concern me, but I've got an idea that will suit both of your needs. Now James already gets to go out once a month to help Remus with his transformations, but your marriage is suffering because James is a prat has to be in the know. And his so called 'hero complex'" Sirius made quotations with his fingers, "is keeping you two apart. And I can't stand to see my favorite couple torn apart!"

James raised his eyebrows. "Your "favorite couple?" Since when have we been your "favorite couple?" You always say that every time you see us snogging or making "lovie dovie eyes" at each other you throw up in your mouth."

Sirius waved his hand as if insulted by James' comment. "Well that's 'cause you're my best friend. I want to see you catch a snitch or play a prank, not eat Lily's face off." James and Lily both blushed severely at this.

"Sirius, as much as we appreciate your advice," Lily said sarcastically, (James snorted, but tried to cover it up as a cough) her light humor partially returning to her voice, "I think James and I should deal with our own marital problems."

Sirius put Harry back on the ground and stood up, his hands raised. "Just hear me out," he urged. He turned to James, whose face was full of hope that he would be able to get out of the house for a few hours as a person, not a stag.

"You hate being cooped up, unable to contribute anything useful to the Order, or even able to stretch your legs a bit, right?"

James nodded, annoyed that his friend was bringing this up. "Yeah," he said. "Your point?" But Sirius held up his hand for James to wait and turned to Lily.

"You don't like the idea of Jamsie putting himself in danger because of his saving people thing, right?" James raised his eyebrows.

"Saving people thing?" But Lily just nodded.

"Yes," she said. Sirius threw up his hands.

"Then it's simple!" he exclaimed. "You compromise!" He turned to Lily. "James can go out under the invisibility cloak with me, Remus and Peter for a boys night every once in awhile to somewhere of your choice, and in return, James stays out of trouble that involves the Order and we make sure of it."

This time, it was Lily who snorted. "First off Sirius, I didn't even know you knew the meaning of the word 'compromise.' And secondly, how can I trust that you four won't do something stupid? I'm not an idiot, I went to school with you four."

Sirius smiled devilishly in remembrance. "And yet you married one of us. And don't worry! James and I only did the stupid stuff when Remus and Peter weren't with us. Lily, this is Remus Lupin we are talking about. He won't let us do anything to risk James' cover."

Lily huffed and crossed her arms. "You are grown men. You shouldn't need a chaperone." Both Sirius and James laughed loudly.

"You do realize who you're talking to, right?" James asked smugly. He turned to Sirius. "And I think it's a great idea. A boy's night!"

Lily scowled at the two men. "Of course you would," she said curtly. "This is exactly what you wanted." Then she rounded on Sirius. "You're supposed to be our Secret Keeper. You know that this could blow any chance we had of a secret."

Sirius looked hurt. "I'm James' best friend too."

"And as such, you should be going to all lengths to protect him!"

Sirius snarled. "I am going to every length to protect him and you! This has nothing to do with that!"

"This has everything to do with that!"

Sirius sighed. "Lily, I promise we'll be careful." When she didn't respond, the animagus continued. "You James and Harry mean the world to me. I would not do anything to jeopardize your family's safety. You guys, Remus and Peter are my only family left. James will be completely safe, I promise." He smiled cheekily. "Plus, we're not kids anymore. We are adult wizards, fully capable of defending ourselves. James needs a break."

James, who had said absolutely nothing during their banter (he found it best if they just nuked it out until they were tired) took his wife's hand. "He's right Lily. We can handle a lot."

Lily sighed. "I know," she said to James. To Sirius she said, "We care about you too Padfoot. You have done so much for us, and we appreciate your sacrifices immensely. And I know you four are fully capable wizards, I just don't want any of you to get hurt."

"We can make it up to you," James rushed. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"And how exactly would you do that?"

"How about this," Sirius proposed. "How about in addition to you choosing where we go and what time we have to bring James back, your dear husband also has to complete whatever chores you assign him prior to the boy's night. It will be just like summer at your house, eh Jamsie?"

James shot his best friend a look that clearly said _"Oh, you will so pay for that,"_ but Sirius just grinned back at him. Then he turned to his wife and gave her his most practiced winning smile, and nodded through clenched teeth.

"Of course," he said his jaw tight. "Whatever you want, Lil's."

This time, it was Lily's turn to smile smugly. "Whatever I want, huh? Meaning you'll be on diaper duty? Midnight teething? Highchair cleanup? Oh, I could get used to that." She looked closely at James and Sirius as if to detect lies or falsehood in their expressions. She apparently didn't see anything, because she looked away, a thoughtful expression on her face. Finally, after a few agonizing seconds for James and Sirius (who was very much missing his best friend and their adventures) Lily turned back to them.

"I'll think about it," she said. That was all they needed to hear.

* * *

"Where do you think she'll send us first," James asked as he and Sirius were in the kitchen feeding Harry his squashed peas. Harry, who detested peas with all of his little heart kept his mouth firmly closed. For the past ten minutes the two men had been trying to get a spoonful of peas into his mouth while Lily was in the shower. So far, they were failing miserably.

"Who cares!" Sirius exclaimed as he was changing the colors on Harry's bib, trying to make the infant laugh so that he would open his mouth. Nothing was happening so far. "It's a boys night for the first time in months! Moony and Wormtail will be ecstatic!"

At the mention of his other uncles, Harry's face lit up, and he smiled widely and said, "Moo'y?" As soon as he spoke, James managed to get a spoonful of the hated vegetable past his son's lips. Harry stared at his father with such a sad and betrayed look on his little face that it tugged at James' heartstrings, but as Harry spat the peas back out he remembered the struggle he had gone through in the last ten minutes to get him to eat that green mush and all sympathy for his son's situation evaporated. Instead, James just scowled and resumed his efforts.

"I'm not sure that this is such a good idea," he said. Sirius looked confused.

"What, the peas?" James shook his head.

"No, the leaving," he sighed. "What if Lily is right and we do get caught? What will happen then?"

"We'll fight our way out as usual," Sirius said quickly. He didn't want James to get any second thoughts. "Like we said, we aren't kids anymore. We're just as trained as those Death Eaters. We can fight our way out of any situation. We will be fine."

James considered this, the spoonful of peas still hanging in the air by his son's face. Sirius did have a point; they were both Auror's. They were specially trained for catching dark wizards. They had escaped from Voldemort himself three times before. They should be fine.

"You're right," he admitted. "I'm just being ridiculous. I'll try and talk Lily into it some more tonight."

Sirius grinned and slapped his friend on the back. "That's the spirit. Trust me Jamsie, you'll be outta here in no time!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the post was so late. I know I promised a week, but all I had planned for this chapter was the first few paragraphs. I figured that the rest would flow naturally, but it didn't (at least at first) Thanks to all of those who favorited/followed. It means a lot to me. Now, if those people could just review, that will probably make my week (and then next chapter come a little sooner.) I'll probably edit this chapter again eventually, since I wasn't so happy how it turned out. Just warning you ahead of time. So ya, have a nice day.**


End file.
